Secret Admirer
by aquafreak
Summary: A story about Akihisa and the Secret Admirer notes he kept receiving each day. Akihisa/Kubo. Everyone should support this pairing.


I don't own Baka to Test to Shokanju!

Let me know if this is crappy.

* * *

><p>" <em>Akihisa Yoshii.<em>

_The stupidest of all the students in our school._

_Yet, I admire you._

_I might say you are cool._

_But if you want to know who I am, you got no clue._

_I'm not stupid_

_but indeed I am now_

_because I have fallen for you._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer _"

Akihisa stood thee with the blue note on his hand, unsure of what to do. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

" Oi. Akihisa. " a taller redhead appeared behind him.

" Oh Yuuji. Where's Kota? "

" Taking nude shots of Aiko of class A. I might say that he'll be experiencing anemia. " he replied with a smile. He noticed the blue paper on Aki's hand, and curiosity made the most out of him. " What's that you're holding? "

" Oh! No-no-nothing! Nothing, really. " Akihisa tried to hide the paper but Yuuji grabbed it already! "** NO! DON'T!** "

" I am not_ that _stupid to believe in your lie. **HA HA HA**! " he laughed, having the upper hand. As he read the note, the paper fell from the teenager's hands. " A...Akihisa...The FFF will kill you when they see this. "

" I know, I know! That's why I won't let anyone except you know about this, especially Mizuki-chan. Promise. "

" Yeah sure whatever. I won't let anyone know about this. By the way, the mock-ESB with class D is about to start so we better hurry up... " as the two leave the place, a shorter girl with indigo hair was seen holding an handheld taser.

" Yuuji. " she said, showing a marriage contract in front of him. " it's time for you to sign and stamp this marriage contract. "

" Shouko! I already threw that away already! How...how did you-! "

" A kind soul gave it to me. "

" Aw c'mon, give me a brea-**AARGH**! " he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was immediately electrocuted by Shouko.

" See you later Yoshii-kun. " she greeted while putting handcuffs to her 'husband'

" Jaa, see you later then. "

After some few minutes, he took a seat and read the note for so many times. A friend passed by and sat near him, curious of what he is holding.

" Hi Akihisa. " Kubo said with a smile on his face.

" Ah! Kubo-kun! Hi. What...brings you here? "

" Oh nothing. What's _that_? Can I see it? "

" Oh, this? It's a secret admirer note left at my shoebox. I wonder who this 'admirer' is? Hey, I gotta go now. My class and Class D had a mock-ESB. See ya. "

" Good luck then. See you later. "

Kubo watched his love run away, and that time he was flushing furiously.

" Aki...hisa... "

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next Day ~<strong>

" _Good Morning Akihisa. _

_Did you have a nice sleep?_

_It's weird of me, sending out a secret admirer note early in the morning._

_Good Luck with school today. _

_With Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_ "

Akihisa just stared on the paper lying on the door of his apartment. " Sending out one secret admirer early in the morning. How nice. " He gazed at the balcony, he saw a green-haired boy few inches taller than him running away.

" Was that...Kubo-kun? Maa, I must be seeing things. "

* * *

><p>" <em>Good Afternoon, My dear Yoshii-kun.<em>

_Things in school became different, huh?_

_At least I saw your face at noon._

_Because if I didn't, I'll be incomplete like 'Do re mi fa so la'_

_It lacked something, right?_

_Anyways, I'm still not telling who I am_

_because I love the face of the clueless Yoshii-kun._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._ "

" This might be the third note I have received. "

" Yoshii-kun. " a smaller boy said, patting his back.

" Mutsurini-kun! "

" Darn it. Just call me Kota. Anyways, I'm giving you a sweet deal. " he said, handing an envelope with a heart-shaped sticker on it.

" Is that...a love letter? "

" **STUPID!** It's the shots you requested. Most of this is Kinoshita and Himeji-kun. "

" Hii...HIMEJI? Give me that! " Yoshii said, grabbing the envelope. " Oohh...I will live forever with this photos! "

" Live forever with what? " Kubo asked, holding Yoshii's shoulder. The shorter boy immediately hid the enveloped photos from the older boy's sight. " My, that was interesting. "

" **NOTHING, KUBO-KUN! **"

" Jaa, I guess I have to believe you. See ya around, Ak-i-hi-sa-kun! "

" That's weird. " Kota said.

" Very weird. Here's 2000 yen. The deal's sealed. "

" Definitely. " Mutsurini said. " Please come again. "

" SHIT! I USED UP MY MONTHLY ALLOWANCE! "

* * *

><p>Day after day after day after day after day after day, Aki keeps receiving the letters that makes his day bright either at his shoebox or in front of his apartment. But one particular note out of the notes that the secret admirer kept sending him for a month made him excited than ever.<p>

" _Akihisa-kun, this might be the sixtieth day I'm writing this note to you._

_I'm tired of hiding and telling your feelings with this paper._

_I want to tell this directly to your face._

_I cannot hold it any longer._

_I can't fight the urge. _

_Sooner or Later, I'll come to you..._

_...Saying 'I love you Akihisa Yoshii-kun'._

_If you found out who I am, don't be mad._

_I'm sorry in advance._

_-Your Secret Admirer._ "

As the brown-haired boy is reading the special note, Kinoshita and Yuuji came in.

" Morning Yoshii-kun. " Kinoshita greeted but the brown-haired boy didn't pay him attention. " Woi, is Yoshii-kun alive? "

" Yeah, yeah I'm still alive. Good morning. "

" What are you reading? "

" The most important thing of my life so far. "

" Better take care of it. "

" Of course! Why not? " he replied, eyes still on the paper.

"** YUUJI-KUN! **What's with Yoshii? "

" Oh, him? He's got a secret admirer note everyday. "

" But I think this one's different. . . "

" I can hear you two! "

" So what? Kinoshita and I are going to class. See you. "

Time runs so fast, and he didn't even realize that it's already lunch break. After he ate his bite-sized lunch, Himeji came near to him.

" Anoo...Akihisa-kun...will you go to the movies this weekend? "

" Erm..."

" HE WON'T! Aki's going to the movies with me! " Shimada said, pulling the poor boy's hand.

" Ne, ne Akihisa-kun...which movie will we watch? " she asked, tugging Aki's other hand.

" **ENOUGH**! " he shouted. " I don't want to go to movies with you nor buy you crepes! I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings but actually, YOU TWO are! I've had enough of this shit! " he pushed the girls aside, and went outside.

" Just a little more... " Mutsurini said, peeking at Himeji's skirt and hoping the color of her panties will show up.

" A...Akihisa-kun... "

" Woi, Yoshii! " Kinoshita said.

" Let him be, Hideyoshi. " Yuuji said.

Akihisa ran as fast as he could, and ended up on the school grounds. He brought out the special note from his pocket, and read it aloud.

" I wish you're here beside me, whoever you are...my secret admirer. "

" Oh, so this is why you're ignoring me and Himeji. " a stern voice said.

" Shi-Shimada...it's not what you think! " he said, pleading for mercy of not being wrestled by the breast-less girl.

" Where did that come from? And since when that bitch kept sending you that? " she pointed to the blue letter.

" Er, uh, um... "

" Let me see that! " she said and charged towards Akihisa, trying to get the letter from brute force. The idiot suffered from her locks, attacks and anything of the like but resistance was futile. Shimada got the letter.

" Shimada! Don't! "

Accidentally the clenched fist with the blue letter on the air was loosened for her to slap Yoshii on the face hard but unexpectedly the wind blew it away and it was unreachable.

" S-Sorry Aki...I went overboard..." she apologized.

" You went overboard alright. That was the most important thing in my life. Now what? I lost it. Thanks a lot, Minami. " he said on an angry tone as his dusted his uniform and threw Shimada a glare.

She felt a shiver after seeing it. After that she left because she knows even though she tried to apologize it's useless.

" Akihisa-kun? " a familiar voice was heard

" **WHAT?** " he replied to the taller man behind him. "

" ... "

" I'm sorry I snapped at you, Kubo-kun. What is it? " he said, trying to make his voice like the usual.

" I think this is yours. " he said, handing the letter to him.

" Kubo-kun... Thank you a bunch...this meant to me a lot. "

" Actually I have come to discuss with you something. "

" Sure, anything. "

" Will you not be mad at me when I told you? "

" Of course! After you gave back to me the important thing of my life. "

" About the letter.. "

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm cutting it right here.<p>

The next chapter will be the epilogue.


End file.
